Of Yanderes, and Reptiles
by dragoncaller45
Summary: ...Shit happened to Uzumaki Naruko in droves. Plain and simple. Learning she had a lizard-like tail? Not the weirdest thing she had learned that day. Was given a giant ass family of snakes she was now Symbiotically linked with? Cool! A fucking DRAGON SUMMONING CONTRACT! BAD! ASS! A supposedly emo asshole now LOVED her and was willing to MURDER for her! Well F*CK!


**A/N: I DUNNO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED BUT I'M FIXING IT...Also continuation soon :)**

If one were to ask Sasuke Uchiha how he was feeling, livid would be a good word. Because not only did _Sakura goddamn Haruno_ end up being on his team. But now Naruko had a tail. A long, reptilian, tail that she was currently showing the rest of the class, having just now lifted her Genjutsu on it. And was, subsequently, showing off her _incredibly_ nice looking ass along with it. Unfortunately, for the rest of the male population in said class, Sasuke considered that ass to belong to _him_. Despite her protests that he knew she was lying about to help him keep face. Who cares she told him she hated him in private or slapped him when he tried to get too affectionate, or when she cried and hid from him for a month for murdering those _things_ that pretended to be men who tried to insult her. But he let the class off…for now. Because she was on his team. Under his watch. And under his jurisdiction. He was going to own her mind, soul, and body. No one would stop him, nor could, in his mind. Not this 'Kakashi-Sensei,' not the Hokage, not her mother, not _**him.**_ She was his. Plain and simple. She just didn't know it yet.

-Naruko P.O.V. fifteen minutes later-

She was fucked. In more than one way if her teammates had anything to say about it. For Sakura, whom she wanted, _wished_ , to befriend; though could not due to her vehement idea that Naruko was trying to steal, quote, 'her Sasuke.' Speaking of the said asshole, she was the more literal version of fucked if he…had his way. Oh hey, Iruka-Sensei just left. But yeah she would have t-wait WHAT?! HE LEFT HER WITH THESE TWO PSYCHOPATHS?!

"Hey, beautiful~~!"

' _Ohh god no!_ '

"What do you want, Sasuke-Teme?" she repressed a shudder as his hungry smirk grew a bit with the old nick-oh son of a _bitch!_

"Oh~? Nicknaming eh~? Then I've got a few ideas for you, my beautiful vixen~!" So much for repressing that shudder.

"Naruko-baka, stop trying to seduce Sasuke-Kun with your demon magic!" The _sharpest_ of pains rung through her chest at that. Too late to stop the waterworks, she needed to leave, so used the fastest idea that popped into her head.

"I-I-I need to use the bathroom." As she sprinted to the bathroom she heard a faint call of her name, and a plea to stop, but ignored it.

-With the other two…things, moments earlier-

"THE HELL SAKURA?!"

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" She was legitimately confused. What had she done to piss the, normally emotionless, Ravenette off?

"WHY DID YOU CALL HER THAT?!"

"B-Because that's what she was doing...?" T'was accurate to say she was one-half unsure of herself, and one-half asking how stupid he was for not realizing.

"…You're a bitch, and I hate you. I only love Naruko, there was never any competition, to begin with. Even with her tail."

She was shell-shocked. "N-no, you're lying, she's a demonic whore and must have used a spell on you! I-I know, I'll get her to lift it, for you Sasuke-Kun! Even if I have to torture h-"

 _ **Smack**_

H-He slapped her?!

"You EVER touch her outside of what _I_ allow, and I'll kill you." The words were cold as ice and sharp as a kunai. But his eyes said it all. They were in perfect focus, cold and unfeeling, bar the hint of warmth. But she knew it wasn't for her. And…gave up, he would never love her. Oh well, there would be others. Not for a LOOOOONG time would she be able to stop _thinking_ about him, much less stop her fangirl tendencies, but eventually she would move on…hopefully.

That's when the door slid open. And boy did the Jonin in the frame look _pissed_.

 _"What...Did you...DO?!"_

"Sakura did it."

"Sasuke-Kun why?!"

"Ok then, what did you do you idiotic bubblegum haired banshee?"!

"I-I told her to stop using her demon magic to seduce Sasuke-Kun…"

"Oh joy, I'm going to have a two-man squad."

"W-What?"

"You do know Naruko is not only the daughter of the ANBU commander but also the Yondaime Hokage right?"

"E-eh?!

"For the second-ranking Kunoichi, you're stupid Sakura."

"How was I supposed to know Sasuke-Kun?!"

"Maybe you could have taken the hint of whenever she screams her name in a challenge/ acknowledgment/promise she says 'Naruko Uzumaki- _Namikaze_?"

"…I have blundered."

"What was the first clue?"

"Oh right you exist, Kakashi-Sensei I presume?"

"Indeed Broody-San!"

"HE-Oh who am I kidding I walked right into that…"

"You really did." And then Naruko was back, looking not _too_ worse for wear.

"Naruko~!"

"Wha-ho-why?!"

"I give up. Just wanna say."

"Oh…uh. Better luck next time?"

"Thanks!"

"W-wait what?!"

"I forgive you, and want to try being your friend."

 **-One Naruko balling tears of joy while glomping Sakura and a trip to the roof later-**

"Introduce yourselves like so. My name is Kakashi Hakate, I have many likes and dislikes, don't want to tell you my hobbies for reasons, and my dreams…never thought about it."

"Right so I'm gonna fix…that. That's Kakashi-Nii! He likes dogs and annoying people. His dislikes are cats and people that cannot be annoyed by his antics. His hobbies include training, being late, and reading his favorite book series, 'Icha-Icha' or something." The pure unadulterated rage that crossed her teammates faces made any and all perverts in a two-mile radius shiver in fear. Sakura's was obvious, whereas Sasuke was pissed that Kakashi read it in Naruko's presence enough to memorize the title! "-And his dream is to retire in peace as a way to do what his teammates could not." That got their attention. "And I will NOT tell you why because it is his story to tell!" And there went all their hope. "But anyway. I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko! I like Miso ramen, my Tou-Chan, my Kaa-san, Sarutobi-Jiji, Teuchi-Jiji, Violante, and Sunrise!" said perverts (including Sasuke and Kakashi) in a two-mile range suddenly flew backwards with gigantic nosebleeds when she finished with a cute head tilt and adorable smile, which _totally_ wasn't adding on to her slight blush...Sasuke didn't have a boner at all.

"Who were the last two?"

"Oh shut it Sasuke-Teme they're two of my summons!"

"You have a Summon?"

"Oh yeah, those terrifying things."

"Show me!"

"Show me so I can get strong enough to kill Itachi and the continue my clan with you!"

"No to the last bit but ok.

"Wait not he-"

 **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

And then all hell broke loose

 **A/N: Sheesh that was a pain fixing. Chapter 2 on the way ;)**


End file.
